1. Field
Embodiments relate to a battery module.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, battery cells are used as energy sources for mobile devices, electric vehicles, hybrid vehicles, and the like. Various shapes of the battery cell may be used depending on the application to which the battery cell is applied.
A compact mobile device such as a cellular phone may be operated with the power and capacity of a single battery cell for a predetermined time. However, in a case where long-time driving and high-power driving are required, e.g., in an electric vehicle or hybrid vehicle which consumes a large amount of power, a large-capacity battery module may be configured by electrically connecting a plurality of battery cells in order to increase power and capacity. The output voltage or output current of the battery module may be increased according to the number of battery cells built in the battery module. In addition, a battery pack may be configured by electrically connecting such battery modules.